Rude Kid Simulator
Rude Kid Simulator is an open-world action-adventure video game by 1001 Spears. Synopsis At Evison High School, students Rowan, Serrano, Kirk, and Leon find a new student during their summer school program; Brandon Penn. Brandon is the younger brother of Thackeray, one of Leon's friends and a fan of their favorite cartoon "The Porn Identity". Brandon has a dirty mind as well but acts rather nicely, and normally tries to compress his unhealthy thoughts. It's up to you to bring Brandon into your gang, the Nut Cutters. However, Tatum Teil, an emotionally scarred student, will stop at nothing to see the Nut Cutters thrown into an insane asylum. Will you able to cause enough cause to persuade Brandon into joining your gang, or will you end up behind bars? Gameplay The game plays similarly to Bully,'' Goat Simulator'', and the Grand Theft Auto series. Players earn points for causing chaos and disarray in the school district and nearby areas. Causing chaos involves breaking the school's rules; insulting other students, getting in fights, and damaging property will all earn players points. However, they must not get caught by "tattletale" characters, who report the player's character and get them into detention or suspension, which detracts points. If caught by Tatum Teil, the player may be arrested or expelled, which requires the game to be restarted from the last save (auto-saving is used in the game). The Porn Identity The Porn Identity is a fictional internet-based video series in Rude Kid Simulator. All four episodes are viewable online, in addition to being featured in-game. The four episodes are: # Pizza N***ers # Porn to Die # SEX!!! # Ohhh! ESRB Rating * Rude Kid Simulator * Platform: Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Windows PC, Xbox One * Rating Category: * Content Descriptors: Blood, Drug Reference, Mature Humor, Nudity, Strong Language, Strong Sexual Content, Violence * Rating Summary: This is a simulation game in which players assume the role of a teenager attempting to cause as much damage as possible in an open-world environment. Players earn points by destroying objects and fighting other characters. Combat is performed with punches, kicks, and other combat maneuvers. Combat is accompanied by impact sounds, cries of pain, and slow-motion effects. Characters show lumps, bruises, and bloody cuts after taking damage. Some sequences include references to stronger instances of violence; children threatening to rape and murder one another, blood-stained toilets, and an asylum location. The game contains several instances of adult humor; depictions of feces; references to breasts and genitalia; dialogue that references sexuality (e.g. "Let's rape her!"; "Girls won’t admit they’re virgins."; "Her p**sy's a forest"); caricatures of Arabs and disabled children. Some sequences depict instances of sex references; (clothed) cartoon characters doing sexual motions with one another, sensual dialogue/moans, depictions of sex toys. One sequence allows a child to build a phallic structure in a video game, before causing a spray of white squares (e.g. semen) to come out; another game sequence depicts a urinating statue with (non-detailed) female genitalia. One video depicts a character described as "high" dancing and falling off of a building; psychedelic music plays in the background. The words “f**k,” "n**ger," “sh*t,” and “a*shole,” can be heard in the dialogue. Behind the Scenes Category:Video Games Category:M Category:PEGI 18 Category:Simulation Category:Open World Games Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears Category:Adult Video Games Category:Video games based on real events